A Little More Time
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Tenth story in the Raptor Saga. Razor Claw gives her father his first few lessons in fatherhood. This should be fun. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Beast Wars. As soon as I take over the world, Beast Wars will belong to me. Anyone interested in taking over the world with me is welcome to join Megatron's fraction. It's good to be evil. The Raptor Gang belongs to me, as well as the new Maximals. God owns me.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my last story, esp. Flyby Stardancer. This is the tenth story in the Raptor Saga. Short summary: Dinobot gets his first lesson in fatherhood. *Evil smile* 

A Little More Time Spent On You

By Silver Elf Child

It was the day after the Maximals had visited' the raptor base. Optimus called Dinobot into his office to speak with him on an important subject.

"Good morning, Dinobot."

"What is it you wish to speak with me about? I have duties to perform."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Dinobot stared at Primal and crossed his arms.

Optimus sighed then began, "I want the truth Dinobot and none of this silent treatment understood."

"Affirmative," Dinobot said emotionlessly. 

"Fine then, is she yours?"

"Is who mine?"

"What's her name, Razor Claw?"

"I don't know what you mean, is she mine?"

"Damn it Dinobot don't give me that, she looks just like you!"

"She does not."

"She has your markings, your optics, and your smile."

"That does not mean a thing."

"Dinobot, I'm asking again, is she YOURS?"

After a long pause Dinobot uncrossed his arms, hung his head, and resigned, "yes."

"Thank you."

"What concern is it of yours anyway?!"

"Are the other two yours as well?"

Dinobot gave Optimus the silent treatment and again crossed his arms in defiance.

"Well are they?"

"I don't know."

"If they are, when did you two get together?"

"I don't see why this line of questioning is relative to anything."

"WHEN, Dinobot?"

"It does not matter."

"Yes it does! She is the enemy! When did it happen?"

"She may be your enemy, but not mine."

Optimus gave Dinobot the evil eye.

"Some time ago. She and I battled and" he cleared his throat.

"Well that's just Prime! Is there anything still going on between the two of you?"

Dinobot gave Optimus a shocked look.

"Is there?"

"It is none of your business!" Dinobot said indignantly before he stormed out of Optimus' office.

Wind Chaser walked in after him and asked, "what's with Dinobot?"

"Oh, he's just being stubborn."

"He's not the only one around here that likes to be stubborn."

Optimus gave her a cross look.

"Fine then. What was he being stubborn about?"

Optimus relaxed. "That's right, you were not there yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

"We met Dinobot's four year old daughter."

"Daughter?!"

"Yes, daughter."

"I can't see him having a daughter."

"He does, and he didn't know about her till yesterday."

"So why the attitude?"

"He's been having a relationship with her mother, E.O."

"So."

"Here! On this planet! During the Beast Wars!"

"So what?"

"She's the enemy, Wind Chaser!"

"I know, Optimus, but if I switched sides would you forget about the way you feel about me?"

"No."

"Then why should he?"

"I guess your right, but it has to stop."

Wind Chaser stood up to leave and said angrily, "just like a man". She left the room leaving Optimus to figure out what he did wrong.

*******************************************************

All was quiet at the Predacon base until a huge explosion rocked their base. "Damn it E.O. I swear this time I'll...." stormed Megatron as he made his way from his quarters to the command center. He was cut short when he entered. For instead of finding E.O. he found .............................................................................. DEATH STRIKER!

At first he was surprised to see her, but quickly his emotion changed to anger. He composed himself then began in a sarcastic tone, "why Death Striker, of all the Preadacon's I never imagined to see you here."

She flashed him a loving smile and replied, "I couldn't stay idle on Cybertron any longer. I had to put the next phase of our plan into action."

"As usual you're too early."

"And as usual things on your end have gone awry."

Megatron scowled at her.

"But it is of no fault of yours. Don't think that I thought that at all. It is the fault of those blasted Maximals!" she spat. 

Megatron smiled an awkward smile and his troops stood by confused as ever. Tarantulus was the first to get enough courage to speak up, "do you know these people Megatron?"

"Of course you fool," Megatron snapped "this is Death Striker my..." he paused to clear his throat.

"His fiancée," Death Striker interrupted.

"Fiancée?!"

While the Predacons discuss this alarming development, Megatron and Death Striker spoke to each other in hushed voices.

"I would not have phrased it that way."

"I know, but I would rather have it this way, rather than your way."

"You were fine with that other title on Cybertron."

"Yes, but now I have troops and must up hold my dignity."

"We should discuss this in private."

"I think your right."

"Shall we," Megatron said as he offered his arm to her like a gentleman (like that would ever happen).

"We shall," Death Striker said as she took his arm and the two left the room arm in arm as the other Predacons continue to debate the validity of Death Striker's identity.

*******************************************************

"Can I come in?" Wind Chaser asked.

"What do you want?" snapped Dinobot.

"To talk."

"Then talk," Dinobot said as he tried to push past her in an attempt to exit his quarters.

Wind Chaser jumped in front of him and said, "mmm mmm you're not going anywhere till we talk."

"Fine," he grumbled sitting down.

"What's she look like?"

"Who does who look like?"

"What does your daughter look like?"

"Like her mother."

"Not like you?"

"I didn't look."

"You don't have to be rude to me Dinobot. I'm not Optimus and I'm not going to tell him anything."

"So why did you come here?"

"Do you still love E.O.?"

He gave no response.

"DO you?"

"Yes."

"Then why hide it?"

"You would not understand."

"What would I not understand?"

"It's complicated."

"Well then, is having a daughter complicated?"

After thinking he replied, "yes."

"How so?"

"The child wishes to be a warrior, but she cannot be without proper training."

"I see, and her mother can't give her this?"

"E.O. is capable of many things and training her is no problem."

"Then why is she complicated?"

"She wishes too hard to become a warrior. She's trying too hard to satisfy others. She is not learning vital fighting skills that will help her to develop her technique."

"And you can do this better?"

"I did not say that."

"No, but what you did say was that you don't agree on how E.O. is raising your child."

"In a way."

"What is it you don't like?"

"She is too soft on the child. She is making her weak."

"What's wrong with compassion?"

"Nothing for a maximal, but for a Predacon warrior, it is their downfall."

"Downfall? What are you talking about?"

Dinobot stood up and went to the door then said, "My one weakness" and walked out.

Wind Chaser stood glued to her spot, stunned and confused by Dinobot's confession.

Dinobot went to the command center to prepare for his patrol, "hurry up rodent I haven't got all day."

"Comin' chopper face keep your head on."

The two left for their patrol in their usual insulting fashion.

*******************************************************

"Okay little one that's enough practice for today. Let's get going."

"But Demetrius, I haven't learned the technique," whined Razor Claw.

"Yes I know, but there's always tomorrow."

"Fine." Pouted the little raptor before she transformed to her velocoraptor beast mode and headed back to base with Demetrius.

*******************************************************

"So chopper face is the little ankle bitter yours?"

"NO!"

"You mean that your old girlfriend cheated on you?"

"No."

"Then whose kid is she?" Rattrap asked as he came to a halt.

"I would not tell YOU if she WERE mine," grumbled Dinobot.

"Whatever," Rattrap said as he continued on his way "I say she's yours."

Dinobot transformed and prepared to blast Rattrap. Before he could get a shot off, Rattrap was attacked from the shadows and knocked to the ground by someone of a small stature.

"Ha, ha, got ya," laughed Razor Claw as she got up. "I'm getting gooder at this sneaky stuff," she said to Dinobot with a big grin.

"Better Razor Claw, better at sneaking up on people. Not gooder, better." Demetrius corrected from the bushes.

"Gooder," she laughed as she danced around the fallen Rattrap.

"Come on, Razor Claw, lets leave the Maximals alone to do their patrol."

"No," she whined.

"Razor Claw, come now!" Demetrius barked in his commanding voice.

Razor Claw reluctantly started after Demetrius, but quickly ran to Dinobot and asked, "can you show me how to fight?"

Dinobot frowned down at her. She bit her bottom lip desperately begging him to teach her. Rattrap stood up and said, "see I told ya she's yours."

"Shut up vermin," Dinobot snapped.

"Pwease"

He looked at Rattrap then down at her again and smiled.

"I will teach you how to be a warrior."

"Yeah!"

"The first thing is to stop THAT!"

"Okay," she whispered and shrank away from Dinobot.

"No, NOT today!" Demetrius barked as he grabbed Razor Claw by the arm.

"Get your hands off my daughter," growled Dinobot.

"Or else what?"

"I will remove them for you. She wishes to be a great warrior. I will train her to be one."

"No thanks. She already has enough teachers."

"That may be, but she should learn from her father, not from you."

Razor Claw, happy at what Dinobot said, rushed forward to give him a hug.

"Warriors don't hug," growled Dinobot.

"This will be good," laughed Demetrius as Razor Claw reluctantly let go of Dinobot and the training commenced. Dinobot showed Razor Claw simple techniques and she practiced them on Rattrap. Demetrius stood back and laughed at the three.

"How are such simple things going to help her become a warrior?"

"You cannot build a tower of great prestige without laying the foundation first."

"Yeah," Razor Claw agreed with Dinobot.

"What ever," scoffed Demetrius.

"Come here Razor Claw," Dinobot said as he knelt down. "I have something for you."

"What?" she asked as she approached him.

Dinobot opened his sub space compartment and pulled out a tiny sword. "This was my sword when I first learned to battle. I give it to you as my father had given it to me when I was ready."

"Wow," she said with wide optics as she took the sword.

"You can't give her that," protested Demetrius. "She might hurt herself."

"Or me," said Rattrap as he dodged a sword cut.

Dinobot laughed as he stood to admire his daughter playing with her sword.

"I'm now a great warrior," she said as she swung the sword at Demetrius.

He dodged the sword cut before grabbing her wrist and took the sword away from. "Not yet little miss."

Razor Claw suddenly frightened, stiffened and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Demetrius asked her.

"Megatron!"

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Demetrius ordered.

"Why?" asked Rattrap.

"Don't talk, just run!"

Demetrius took the lead, followed by Razor Claw and then the Maximals. They ran as fast as they could toward the raptor base. Abruptly Demetrius stopped in his tracks, which surprised the trailing Razor Claw. She quickly saw why he stopped and dove for cover in the underbrush. Dinobot saw her fall and went to help her up, but instead he prepared for battle when he saw Megatron.

"Megatron! I see your timing is great! You can help me dispose of the Maximals following me," Demetrius said.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we are fighting on the same side."

Meanwhile Razor Claw crawled through the underbrush as quietly as she could to avoid Megatron from detecting her. Razor Claw was caught off guard when something grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her into the air.

"Look what I found Megatron," said Death Striker stepping into view. She proudly displayed Razor Claw dangling in her fierce grip.

"Why, what on Cybertron can that be?" Megatron mused.

"Let her go," demanded Demetrius.

"And why would I do that?"

"Let her go NOW, Megatron!"

"Oh I think not, nooo." Megatron remarked as he took Razor Claw from Death Striker. "She makes a better prize then the Maximals."

"You would prefer to scare a mere child then to do battle, Megatron," scoffed Dinobot "then you truly are weak!"

"This is no concern of yours Dinobot. So stay out of the matter!"

Demetrius attempted to snatch Razor Claw from Megatron while he was distracted. Megatron foresaw the motion and pulled away from the attack.

"Now to deal with you," Megatron snarled at Demetrius.

Demetrius raised himself to his full height before asking, "what is it that you hate so much about me, Megatron?"

"Why isn't it obvious? You fancy my sister and this," he shook Razor Claw "this is the result!

Rattrap whispered to Dinobot, "he thinks that the kid is Demetrius'."

"So I have noticed, Vermin."

"Any ideas?"

"Let Megatron think what he will, if he knew the truth the child would have been destroyed by now."

"Hey Sail Back, need some help!" called Rattrap.

"No thank you. I'm doing fine on my own," Demetrius called over his shoulder.

"Really," laughed Death Striker. "I don't think so."

Demetrius was distracted just long enough by the comment to give Megatron the opening he needed. Megatron leveled his gun at Demetrius and fired.

"NO!" screamed Razor Claw. She quickly reached into her sub space compartment and pulled out her sword to strike at Megatron. Her aim, as usual, hit the mark and she slashed Megatron across the face.

"AHH, you vial little!" Megatron bellowed as he threw her into a tree.

Dinobot took this opportunity and fired upon Megatron and Death Striker. Under pressure from the Maximals onslaught the two Predacons ran for their lives. Dinobot rushed to Razor Claws side as Rattrap helped Demetrius.

"Where's Razor Claw?" Demetrius asked as he struggled to his feet.

"Dinobot is checking on her."

The pair walked over to Dinobot. "How is she?" asked Rattrap.

"We need to get her back to the Axalon."

"No, I will take her back to my base," protested Demetrius.

"The Axalon is closer."

"She's a raptor."

"She'll not survive the journey to your base."

"I will not leave her in your hands."

"And who are you to say what I can do with MY daughter?"

"She was placed in MY care, and I will see to it that she is seen safely home."

"She's MY daughter and I have more authority to her welfare then YOU!"

"Will you two stop it. The kid needs medical attention as soon as possible," said Rattrap. "Think about what's best for her, not your egos."

Dinobot and Demetrius look at each other and contemplated Rattrap's advice.

"I guess the rat's right, we should take her to the Axalon," resigned Demetrius.

"So you can listen to reason," Dinobot said sarcastically.

"Very funny, now lets move."

The three rushed Razor Claw to the Axalon.

*******************************************************

"Will she be all right big buddy?" Rattrap asked Rhinox.

"She should be fine. If you had been any later, she may not have made it."

After a long silence Demetrius stated, "I have to report back."

"Then go," Cheetra said spitefully, which earned her a jab in the ribs from Rocksore. 

"What?"

"Keep your nose out of other people's business kitten."

"I can't go, I have to stay with Razor Claw," Demetrius informed.

"Why?" asked Fire Dancer.

"I can't leave her alone. If she comes out of there, and I'm not here she may freak out. She hates those things." He referred to the CR chamber.

"Fine I'll go tell E.O.," said Dinobot as he headed to the exit.

"You can't," protested Demetrius.

"Why not?"

"They'll blow you away before you get close to the ship."

"I think not."

*******************************************************

"Sir I'm picking up an incoming unit."

"Razor Claw or Demetrius?"

"Neither, it's a Maximal."

"Maximal?"

"Yes, its Dinobot."

"What does he want?" complained E.O.

"I don't know. Should we let him in?"

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything better to do."

*******************************************************

"What do you want Dinobot?"

"I have a message for you from your second in command."

"Sure you do," E.O. said sarcastically.

"Megatron has seen Razor Claw. He knows about her."

"Of course he knows. He's seen her toys all over the ship. I just don't want him to get his hands on her, that's why I told Primal to keep her a secret."

Dinobot gave a heavy sigh. "Megatron.... We tried to stop him, but he grabbed her."

"WHAT?! Where is she?"

"She's at the Maximal base. Demetrius is with her, he wouldn't leave her."

"Is she damaged, because if she is I swear I'll kill whoever..."

"She's injured, but safe."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you all on the way."

"Fine, start talking."

*******************************************************

"Where is she?" E.O. demanded as she burst into the Axalon.

"She's with Demetrius," Optimus commented.

"Is she all right? I want to see her now!"

"Hold on. Rhinox wants to talk to you two first," said Optimus.

"NO! I want to see her first!"

"There is something you need to know first before you see her," Optimus started.

"That's it! I'm going to slag anyone who tries to stand in my way!" E.O shouted as she took off down the corridor in search for her daughter.

"Wait," Optimus called after her, but she kept on going.

If any of the Maximals were in her way she would push them away from her as she desperately searched for Razor Claw. Dinobot was on her heals to keep the Maximals from shooting her in the back after she passed. She almost passed up an open door, but she doubled back when she heard a faint noise come from within. It was a good thing she did because she found Demetrius cradling Razor Claw who was sobbing and clinging to him for dear life.

"Demetrius."

"Sir," said a stunned Demetrius as he tried to rise, but quickly sat down again when Razor Claw cried out in terror and grabbed at the air.

"Give her to me." 

Demetrius looked at Dinobot and asked, "did Optimus have a chance to talk to you two yet?"

Dinobot shook his head no.

As Demetrius handed Razor Claw to E.O., Razor Claw struck out at the air and cried out in terror, not knowing what was going on around her.

"Come on sweet heart its Mamma. You can let Demetrius go now."

"She can't hear you Sir."

"Of course she can hear me, why wouldn't she be able to?"

"Rhinox thinks that when Megatron threw her into the tree the blow was massive enough to knock her optics and radio receptors off line."

"Meaning?"

"She's deaf and blind."

After a long pause E.O. exploded, "Damn him!"

Optimus and Rhinox entered shortly there after to find E.O. quietly humming a song to Razor Claw as she cradled her in her arms.

"Did you tell them?" Optimus asked Demetrius.

"Yes, Optimus, I did."

"I'm sorry about...."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," E.O said harshly as she looked at Optimus. "It's mine."

"Sir, if it is any ones fault it is mine. I failed to protect her."

E.O looked at Demetrius and shook her head. "No, Megatron hurt her because he wants to hurt me for not telling him about her. If he knew who her father is, he would have killed her instantly."

E.O. looked down at the sleeping child and stroked her cheek. Rhinox cleared his throat to get her attention. "There may be a way to restore her vision and hearing," Rhinox began. "But it is risky."

"How risky?"

"She may not survive the operation, but I think she has a seventy five percent chance of making it."

"Seventy five percent leaves a large margin of failure. Too large when it comes to her life."

"But it is better then her being a cripple all her life," said Dinobot, who had been quietly standing in the shadows.

"I'd rather her alive and a cripple then fixed and dead."

"What would she want? Can SHE live with being a USELESS cripple, I know I could not."

E.O looked from Dinobot to her daughter then to Demetrius. "What do you think?"

"I'd say do what ever is best for Razor Claw. She's still young. She can learn to adapt to this MINOR handicap." (He emphasized the last part as he scowled at Dinobot)

"No Dinobot's right. She would not be able to live with it. I could not, so I could not ask her to, besides she's too much like her father not to take the challenge." E.O smiled at Dinobot, who gave a who me' look.

"When can you do the surgery?" she asked.

"As soon as you want."

"Do you mind if Demadex, our medical technician, helps you?"

"The help would be welcome."

*******************************************************

"Are you sure she is HIS child?"

"If not him, who?"

"Well..."

"Well nothing! Death Striker, you have never seen how he looks at her or how she protects him."

"I don't need to see how he looks at her to know that the child looks like Dinobot."

"Dinobot!" scoffed Megatron.

"Yes Dinobot."

"Hmm... there may be a slight resemblance."

"Slight?"

"She looks more like E.O. then Dinobot."

"And more like Dinobot then Demetrius."

Megatron sat back and thought about Death Striker's proposal.

"What are you thinking about?"

"If Dinobot is her father...."

"Then she must die."

"I will kill him for TOUCHING my sister!"

"And the child?"

"Of course she must be made to realize her Predacon heritage."

"I doubt E.O. will let you convert her."

"We'll just have to convince her."

"Good luck."

"Do you doubt my abilities?"

Death Striker walked seductively toward Megatron. She gave him a back massage before she leaned forward and spoke into his ear, "nothing of the sort. You're capable of many things. Why else would I have bore you THREE children?"

"Speaking of them, they are rude and nothing but trouble."

Death Striker laughed at Megatron, "of course they are. E.O. has tainted their great heritage and corrupted them. She has made them weak!"

"Well then we had better make them strong again," Megatron said as he pulled Death Striker onto his lap. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he pulled her closer.

"And her child?"

"Will pay for E.O's trespasses against our children!"

"I just love it when you talk like that."

The two kiss, but are interrupted when Blackarachnia comes in to report strange activity between the raptors and the Maximals.

*******************************************************

Optimus, Rattrap, Wind Chaser, Dinobot, Fire Dancer, Rocksore, and E.O are all in the Axalon's command center. E.O. was pacing back and forth.

"Calm down E.O. your going to make a bigger hole in the floor then when Optimus is worried," laughed Rocksore.

"You don't understand, I can't. I'm her mother I have to worry about her safety."

"Then why aren't you worrying about your other kids?" Rattrap said corrosively.

"Because they are safe with Euto and Herrera back at my base."

"Aw too bad Razor Claw wasn't safe at home with mommy. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Shut up rat," Demetrius barked as he sauntered into the room.

E.O shot Dinobot an angry look, "how can you put up with this... this.... this." She turned to Rattrap before continuing, "AHHH I'm going to kill you!" E.O rushed at Rattrap, but Dinobot quickly grabbed her.

"Hold on. Taking out your frustration on Rattrap isn't going to solve anything," Optimus said.

"I'm not taking anything out on him. I'm just going to kill him to stop those annoying sounds he makes."

"HEY!"

"Come on E.O I know just what you need to get your mind off everything," said Fire Dancer. "Come on Wind Chaser."

The three females left the room to go find the other girls.

"E.O I would like to introduce you to Cheetra, Rogue, Kuma and Thunder Racer," Wind Chaser stated. "Now everyone, E.O. will hang out with us until Rhinox and Demadex are finished with Razor Claws repairs."

"Great," mumbled Cheetra under her breath and rolled her optics.

The girls talked about the normal things girls talk about. You know: guys, romance, current events, quantum mechanics, and kids. That kind of stuff. For the most part E.O stayed out of the conversation, since it is not her style to gossip. She shook her head as she listened to the childish' Maximal chatter.

"What's your problem?!" Cheetra exploded after seeing E.O shake her head for the millionth time.

"Cheetra!" scolded Wind Chaser.

"You are. You talk of nonsense and romance. What good are those things in war?"

"There a distraction from war. Its the only way one can get through such times and stay sane," responded Kuma in her usual philosophical way.

"I'd rather gouge out my optics then talk such nonsense."

"You sound just like Dinobot," said Cheetra. "I guess you two ARE made for each other."

"Cheetra stop it," Wind Chaser scolded again.

"What is it about our conversation you find to be such nonsense?" Cheetra asked.

"Everything."

"Including children?"

"Especially children."

"And yet you're a mother, how an you talk like that?"

"I can, because my offspring do not do such nonsense as trying to amuse stupid adults."

"Then what do they do, if not trying to be cute."

"Cheetra I'm warning you!" Wind Chaser raised her voice.

"They survive."

"Geesh you must have been one moody pregnant woman!"

"CHEETRA!!!!"

"What? It's probably the truth."

"You're getting to be as bad as Rattrap."

"But I'm much cuter."

Everyone, including E.O, laughed at Cheetra's comment.

"Actually I found pregnancy to be a gift," E.O stated.

"A gift?" asked Wind Chaser.

"Yes a gift. At first it is traumatizing not knowing what will happen since you are all alone and no one is there to help you. Your emotions are like a roller coaster ride. First your angry at yourself for being in the situation, then your sad, then you want to kill him for leaving you to fight this undiscovered territory alone, then finally when your holding your child in your arms, the feeling cannot be described. It's a rush of joy, fear, hatred, excitement, pride, and anxiety all at once."

E.O held the Maximals in awe as she spoke with a passion.

"Wow," whispered Fire Dancer.

"Uh huh," Cheetra agreed.

"I've never heard anyone speak so highly of pregnancy before," said Wind Chaser.

"I found it to be all that and more." 

After a long pause "so...... Dinobot left you on Cybertron while you were pregnant? Is that why you were so mad at him?" asked Rogue.

"No, he abandoned me. He and Megatron left me on Cybertron to face persecution for the golden disk break in."

"Really? Then why take him back?" asked Cheetra.

"I don't know. I swore I never would, but as things would have it, times change and so did my feelings."

"How did you make it though?" asked Wind Chaser.

"Well... a very good friend of mine who happens to be an ex-maximal, Demetrius, got me through. We met in prison. I don't know why he was there all I know was he was. I had given up on life and I was angry at the whole world. I didn't know it at the time, but Demetrius was watching over me. One night I was almost raped and he beat the guy up. No one was able to identify the guys body the next day, that was how messed up he was. And the rest is history."

"Why did he do that?" asked Fire Dancer.

"I don't know. He just did. Soon after that I got really sick and he took care of me. That's when I found out that I was pregnant. When I was about due we met Demadex, who delivered Razor Claw. At first the Maximals didn't know about her, but once they did they tried to take her from me. Demadex and Demetrius wouldn't let them and they killed three guards before we escaped."

"Now that's what I call a friend," said Rogue.

"I'm grateful to them, especially Demetrius. I guess he's the one who probably talked me into forgiving Dinobot."

Unbeknownst to the girls, Dinobot was outside the room eves dropping. He heard every word E.O said. He was starting to feel guilty about the past until he almost jumped out of his skin when Rhinox cleared his throat behind him.

"You do know that they will probably flog you for eves dropping."

"Tell them and your slag," Dinobot threatened.

"No need," laughed Rhinox. "My lips are sealed." He made a zip the lips hand motion.

Rhinox knocked on the door. Before the girls could bid them enter, he and Dinobot admitted themselves. E.O. looked at him desperately trying to read his face. "Well?"

"She's fine. She's asleep and we won't find out if it worked until the morning."

"Can I see her?"

"You and Dinobot may see her now, and if you wish, you may spend the night with her."

"Why can't I take her home?"

"She needs to stay till she's fully awake," Demadex informed as he entered the room.

"And is this your opinion Demadex or his?"

"It was my idea. She's too weak to travel."

"Very well. We'll stay the night."

*******************************************************

"So, E.O is conspiring with the Maximals now."

"Will you stand by your sister still? Now that you know that her heart is held captive by the enemy!"

"Don't be so hasty Death Striker, she may be leading them into a trap. E.O knows how to play Dinobot for a fool. She's probably trying to play the Maximals right into our hands."

"And if she's not?"

"We'll see. She is my sister, after all."

*******************************************************

E.O was asleep on the bed with Razor Claw, as Dinobot slumbered on a chair in the corner. He fell off the chair and crashed to the floor. E.O woke up and giggled as she watched him struggle to right himself and the chair.

"Why don't you come lay down?"

"I'm fine," Dinobot grumbled in defiance.

E.O watched him fall to sleep and again crash to the floor. As he got up he looked at her.

"Now will you come lay down? You're making enough noise to wake the dead."

"Fine."

E.O. inched closer to the wall and pulled the sleeping Razor Claw closer to her to give Dinobot some room. He laid down on the edge of the bed so he would not have to touch either E.O. or his daughter. 

*******************************************************

Dinobot awoke the next morning to find Razor Claw running around the room laughing and having a good time.

"Well Dinobot it worked," Optimus said cheerfully as he patted him on the back. "She's a normal happy child again, probably better now. Oh by the way E.O. left for a little while, she said she'd be back a little later."

Just then Razor Claw knocked over a gun rack and it crashed to the floor. Dinobot rushed over to her and picked her up and scolded, "don't you know that guns are not for children! Why can't you stay out of trouble!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I'm taking you outside where you can't do anymore damage."

"YIPEE!"

Outside Razor Claw ran around laughing and shouting. E.O returned and stood next to Dinobot. "Primal tells me you lost your temper with her."

"She was making a mess."

"You can't blame her for being happy, she can see and hear again."

"She's still in danger."

"I'm sure you can protect her."

"Mamma, come look at what I found," called Razor Claw.

Her parents walk over to where she was and found...... MEGATRON! The two raptors immediately prepared for battle.

"Oh I think not," Megatron sneered. "You may hurt your child." Megatron displayed Razor Claw in his clutches. "Oh you two should be proud. The brat has guts. She has challenged me several times, but this is the last time."

Megatron powered up his weapon and pointed it at Razor Claw.

"Megatron don't!" E.O begged earnestly.

Razor Claw's optics grew wide as Megatron leveled the cannon at her head. He pulled the trigger.

Dinobot fell out of bed and crashed to the floor.

"Dinobot are you all right?" laughed E.O.

He shook his head to clear it as E.O looked over the edge of the bed at him.

"Dinobot you're sweating! What's wrong, what happened?"

"I .... I don't know."

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No your not, what happened, what did you see?"

"I'm fine."

He sat back on the bed and rubbed his optics trying to chase the vision from his mind, but he could not loose the uneasy feeling of the premonition. E.O knew better then push him so she laid back down, pulled Razor Claw close to her and tried to go back to sleep. Dinobot noticed the action and he quickly snatched the sleeping child from her mother.

"Dinobot! What are you doing, don't hurt her!"

He looked her over to make sure she was not injured in any way. He spent a great deal of time checking her head for wounds.

"I don't understand. It was so real."

"What was real?

"Dinobot, what was real?"

"Dinobot!"

"Fine don't tell me, just keep it to your stubborn self."

Dinobot handed Razor Claw back to E.O. "I'll tell you only once but no more. Do not ask questions, because I will not answer."

"Deal."

*******************************************************

The next morning Optimus and Rhinox came to check on the happy' family.

"How's Razor Claw?" Rhinox asked.

"Still asleep," grumbled Dinobot.

Razor Claw stirred and let out a weak moan.

"Sounds like she's waking up," said Optimus.

E.O rubbed Razor Claw's back and whispered, "wake up raze (raise) time to get up now."

A faint murmur came from Razor Claw, "Mamma.... Daddy?"

"It worked, good job, Rhinox," Optimus congratulated.

Dinobot looked skeptically at the two. He came closer to Razor Claw and slapped two wooden rods together behind her head. Everyone but Razor Claw and Dinobot jumped.

"Bah, she's still deaf!"

"What do you mean?" questioned Rhinox.

"She didn't even jump at the sound."

Dinobot tried again but this time in front of her. Razor Claw just blinked and pulled her head back. When he repeated it again behind her, she gave no reaction.

"So she can't hear, but she can see."

"Really? Can she tell us who is in the room?"

"Mamma, Daddy, I'm hungry."

"She can't even see!" Dinobot exploded and stormed out of the room.

"Mamma," whined Razor Claw.

"Shhhh little one shhhh," soothed E.O.

"I don't understand, it should have worked."

"At least you tried, Rhinox," said Optimus.

"She will learn to adapt. See, she's already started," E.O. said.

"Well that may be true, but how will Dinobot feel about it?"

"He will deal with it the best he can."

E.O, Demetrius, Demadex and Razor Claw left later that day. After they left Dinobot came out of his quarters.

"Why look who came out of his cave," teased Rattrap.

"Rattrap stop that! Leave Dinobot alone," Rogue scolded him as she slapped him upside the head.

"Where did you go? You missed them leaving," stated Kuma.

"I was preparing for the future. Megatron will most likely want to hurt E.O., and the only way to do that is to go after our daughter. I will not allow him!"

Fade to black. Tune in next time same cat time same cat channel.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless


End file.
